User talk:Lancer1289/Sandbox/Adept Guide (Mass Effect 2)
Image or Not I feel uncomfortable placing the image above the TOC, especially the version with the borders. Maybe when the version without the borders are out, it will look better. However, placing the TOC on the right seems in the right direction now as it get rids of the massive amount of empty space in its previous default placing. Teugene 04:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well like I said on the talk page, I'll change them if it the community's wish. Since I added them, I'll be the one to change them. This is mainly a placeholder for now. If it is the will of the community I'll switch them. However I do comepletely agree that the TOC on the right is a great thing to do. I just don't know why I didn't think of it. Thanks for suggestion. Lancer1289 04:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm with Teugene here. the borders make a lot of sense when the image is large, but once you get as small as in the current revision, they start to crowd out the actual content of the image. I'm in the process of changing the Adept one... once I get it uploaded you might want to try it there. Dammej 04:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)How about if the current image is swapped with a version without the borders, and the "overview" section is shifted down with so it won't have the "hanging" feeling. I hope what I said its understandable! Otherwise, if you allow me to do a minor edit to your sandbox to show you what I meant, you can revert it back after having a look. Teugene 04:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright then I'll try the new image, however I just tried a CLR and it sends the overview below the TOC and that is what we were trying to avoid. I'll make the changes, and put the sentinel image as a holding place for now. Take a look in about a minute. Lancer1289 04:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I have it up, and it only serves to recreate the problem we were trying to avoid with the moving the TOC to the right. I'll leave it up until you comment. Lancer1289 04:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yikes! Huge space! But there's a simple fix for it. Just place the after the and it solves the problem :) Teugene 05:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, try placing the image tag after the "see" template. I think it looks better that way. Teugene 05:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done and done, thanks for playing around with that. It looks much better now. I think I'll be chaning my vote for which images. Yea I think I will. Lancer1289 05:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks real neat now! Teugene 05:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed I think this will be the format for the ME2 guides, I had to play around with the ME ones, not as neat, but they still get the job done. A don't really work with the images for ME. Believe me I already tried and found the best solution. However if you want to, play around with the Adept and Engineer guides only, because those are the ones I have finished, and are fully formattted. If you do find a better solution, drop me a line on that article's talk page, but leave two messages, becaue the first message on a sandbox talk page won't show up on the activity tracker. Thanks. Lancer1289 05:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yup I agree, it is harder for the ME guides as the images are in a portrait position. Teugene 05:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep, like I said I did my best and that was the best I could do. However I do think they look great and work for the position they are in. Lancer1289 05:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC)